


61. Alex, Luke, and the end of a six-month contract

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [61]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	61. Alex, Luke, and the end of a six-month contract

_**Alex Skarsgard, Luke Evans, and the end of a six-month contract**_  
[backdated to late May, 2012, about a week after [the boys sort of attend Alex's Battleship premiere](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/15866.html)]  
[no warnings omg]

 

It's been a long time since Alex has felt this nervous. Actually... the last time he felt this nervous was six months ago. To the day.

He's finagled the hotel staff into setting up a nice dinner for two in Luke's room: tablecloth, candles, and all, all the obvious trappings of a romantic evening. Obvious, and he doesn't give a shit who notices or what they think of it. The only response he's worried about is Luke's.

Luke had been hoping he'd be able to make an early getaway from the set but after some problems with lighting and one of the cameras, it's a full hour later than usual even when he walks through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I would've called but..." he trails off, eyes going wide at the sight before him. He looks over at Alex, his chest going tight. "I'm sorry. God. You went to all this trouble..."

"It's okay." Alex sets aside his book and gets to his feet, moving to take his lover into his arms. "How are you?" he asks, caressing Luke's cheek. "Do you want dinner? Are you too tired?"

Luke smiles, turning his head into the touch. "No, I'd love dinner. I'm starving," he confesses, kissing Alex's fingers.

"Okay, great." Alex grins, watching Luke's mouth against his fingers. He practically has to shake himself to get back on track. "Let me just..." He picks up the phone and dials room service. "Hi, for Luke Evans' room? We're ready for that food, please." Hanging up, Alex wraps his arms around his lover again, just needing to hold him. Still nervous as all hell.

"I missed you," Luke says, pressing close and kissing Alex. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

The words make Alex flush with warmth, happiness spreading through him to his fingertips. "I missed you too," he says softly. He sits down in a large armchair and pulls Luke into his lap, hesitating just a moment before he asks, "Do you know what tonight is?"

Luke nods, biting at his bottom lip. "It's when our contract comes to an end. Our original one, I mean."

"Right." Alex can't resist leaning in and flickering his tongue over Luke's bottom lip, but he does force himself to pull back before getting more involved. "I have our contract here. The one we signed," he says, stroking his fingers through Luke's hair. "We need to talk about any changes we'd like to make."

Luke nods again. "Do you have anything in mind, sir?"

"I have a couple, yeah," Alex replies, settling his hand lightly on Luke's nape. "But first I need to know if you had any problems with the old contract, anything that didn't work for you, or wasn't included but you want it..." He shrugs, the gesture so casual, like this isn't the most important issue in his life. "The cooking, your rules, your collar... does any of that need to change?"

"No. I'm happy, really happy," Luke says softly, the words not even beginning to express how fantastic the last six months have been for him.

"Good." God, hearing Luke say that, seeing the look in his eyes... It affects Alex so strongly that he nearly gets completely distracted from his plans for the evening: he comes so fucking close to just taking Luke to bed, laying his boy down and simply showing him how he feels. But Alex figures this is a time when the words might actually be more important than his actions. "The biggest change I have in mind," he says, swallowing hard, "is that I want our new contract to be open-ended. I mean, obviously, you can break it anytime. After we've talked about it, I mean," he adds. "You promised you'd talk to me about it first. But I don't want to set an end date, this time." He presses his lips together, watching Luke intently. His heart in his throat.

Feeling himself start to tear up, Luke simply nods. Even though they've made plans for the future, meeting each other's families, it hadn't ever occurred to him that Alex would want to do this. That he would trust Luke enough to make their contract permanent. "I want that too," he whispers, when he trusts himself not to completely lose it.

Alex exhales with relief, only just now realizing he was holding his breath waiting for Luke's answer. "Good," he says again, nodding away like an idiot. He's still scared as hell, and hoping against hope that he got it right this time. But Luke, he always seems so certain of his feelings, certain of the essential _them_. Alex thinks maybe Luke might be sure enough for the both of them.

His hand goes to his pocket. "I have--" Alex breaks off, frowning in frustration at the knock on the door. "That's dinner. Let me get that."

"Okay." Luke gets off Alex's lap and stands there, waiting, still stunned by the turn of events.

While the waiter lays their meal out on the table, Alex gets his wallet from the bureau, then gives the man a healthy tip. "Thanks," he says, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he turns and crosses the room back to Luke, then just looks at his lover for a few seconds in the candlelight. "I have something for you," Alex says softly, taking a small jeweler's box out of his pocket. He closes his hand around it for a moment, gathering his courage, then gives the box to Luke. He is not going to get down on his knee for this, damn it, he is _not_.

There's no mistaking the shape and Luke looks at Alex then back at the box in his hand. It can't be... There's no way... His heart in his throat, he opens it, eyes going wide at [the ring](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/ring.jpg) lying there in its bed of velvet, even though he _knew_ that's what it was. Oh god. "It's beautiful," he says, wondering if he should ask Alex to pinch him.

"You like it?" Alex smiles hesitantly, unsure just what Luke is thinking. Taking the box back from his lover, he lifts the ring out, then takes Luke's right hand in his. "Will you wear it for me?"

Luke smiles then nods, still feeling like this is all just a dream. "I'd be honoured." Christ. He sounds so formal. "I'd love to," he amends, biting at his lip again.

Alex's smile widens. The ring is heavy platinum, with a design of smooth interlocking links in relief against a solid band. He slips it onto Luke's third finger, then simply holds his lover's hand. "I liked the design," he says quietly. "It's unique, but also, it's..." He shrugs. "You know, like, bound. Connected."

"I love it," Luke says with another smile, his eyes going from Alex to the ring and back again. "It's perfect." He waves his free hand in front of his face. "And I'm going to cry on you. God." He shakes his head at himself, embarrassed.

"Oh." Alex blinks at that, then shrugs and takes his boy into his arms. "I love you," he whispers, his lips pressed against Luke's hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke says, wrapping his arms around Alex and pressing close. "You make me so happy." He tilts his head back and smiles up at his sir. "You're my dream come true," he whispers.

The words bemuse Alex, and he gives the notion serious thought before shaking his head. "I couldn't have even dreamed you up," he tells his lover, smiling and kissing him. It's true: he's sure that if he'd ever sat down and tried to put together the bits and pieces of his ideal lover, he would've gotten the details wrong anyway. No way could he have believed in someone as wonderful as Luke.

"Flatterer," Luke teases. He glances over at the table. "We should probably eat before everything gets cold."

"All right." But Alex lingers a bit longer, lifting Luke's hand to his mouth and brushing a kiss over the back. He wants to grab his boy and haul him off to bed _now_ , but he can wait. And it's strange: though his lust for Luke feels just as intense as ever, there's an ease about Alex's heart now that's new.

Luke smiles at Alex, watching his sir, so incredibly in love with this man. "Food," he says, before they both get distracted. "I haven't had anything since we broke early for lunch," he explains, since normally he can pretty much live on air when he's around Alex.

Chuckling, Alex leads his lover to the small table and pulls a chair out for Luke. The roast chicken and French onion soup both smell delicious, but he has one more detail to take care of before they eat. "Sign here," he says softly, putting the new contract and a pen in front of his lover. "It's the same one you read before, except for the change we talked about." The all-important change. Alex still fears he might be doing this for his own selfish reasons... Scratch that, he's got no doubt that he's doing this for his own selfish reasons. But Luke seems genuinely happy with the prospect of Alex locking him down, so Alex won't complain.

Luke takes a quick look over the contract and then signs, handing it back to Alex with a smile. "There. I'm all yours."

Alex stares at his lover, one eyebrow raised. "You say things like that, and then you expect me to let you eat?" He shakes his head, but signs his name beneath Luke's, then sets the papers safely on the bureau and takes his seat.

"Maybe I'm counting on you not letting me finish," Luke teases, already slicing into his roast chicken.

"That's pretty much a given," Alex mutters. Meals, like movies, are things they rarely manage to complete when they're together. He scoops up a spoonful of soup and blows on the melted cheese to cool it. His stomach had been tied up in knots all day, and now in his relief Alex finds himself ravenous.

"Oh, god, this is so good," Luke groans, trying to slow himself down and failing miserably.

Alex snorts a laugh. "You make me even hungrier when you make those sexy noises," he teases, gently kicking Luke with his bare foot beneath the table.

Luke giggles. "I can't help it," he protests. "I'm starving. They had us riding and shooting today and Peter wasn't happy with one thing after another so we broke early so he could yell at the extras and then we just went at it again until the light finally went."

Grinning, Alex pours wine into Luke's glass, then his own. "Not too many days of shooting left," he points out. "Is Peter really stressed out?"

Luke nods. "Some days I think his head's going to explode. Luckily he hasn't lit into me yet but I have no doubt it's coming."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I'd better not visit you on set anymore, then," he murmurs, cutting up his baby potatoes. "How long do you want to stay here after you wrap, by the way?" He's eager to start making their travel plans for the summer, before Luke has to buckle down at work on a new film.

"There's the party on the Friday night when we finish and I wouldn't mind the Saturday just to get everything in order, but I'm good with going after that," Luke says, switching from the chicken to his soup. "I think I've spent enough time exploring New Zealand."

"You'll probably need Saturday just to recover from Friday," Alex says with a grin. "I'll see about getting us a flight for Sunday, if you're sure. Would you be okay with a few days in Los Angeles? I've got to be there next week for the True Blood premiere."

"Sure." Luke grins back. "I heard from Ruth today. She said we're not starting til August." Which gives them more time than expected.

"Ah, awesome." Alex takes a few more bites of his dinner in meditative silence. Then he confesses, "I've been getting a lot of shit about the Battleship premiere." He's referring back to when Luke accompanied him, his publicist called and screamed his ear off about it, and then Alex made the snap decision to skip the event entirely, even though that meant leaving the theater before the movie even began. "They're giving me, I guess, unofficial warnings." Round-about but clear orders to keep the hell away from Luke in public, lest rumors go rampant.

"What kind of warnings?" Luke asks.

Alex frowns and considers before continuing. "Apparently people are getting suspicious about the two of us. The Raven, then Battleship, and word made it stateside that I've been visiting you here in New Zealand." With an irritated sigh, he lays his fork down and sits back in his chair with his wineglass. "For the True Blood premiere, my agent came right out and told me to either show up with a woman or show up alone. He said it's nothing personal, of course. Just that I can't expect him to keep getting me the roles I've been getting if the public thinks I'm gay."

"So what are you going to do?" Luke asks, taking a sip of his wine. "I know you talked about coming out as bisexual, but there's no timetable on that and I'm okay with staying away from the premiere if it'll make things easier for you."

Now Alex's frown deepens into a scowl. "I'm not ashamed of us," he says quietly. "And I won't pretend that I am so that someone else doesn't feel uncomfortable."

"I know you're not," Luke says softly, even though he hates being reasonable, because really, he _wants_ to go out with his boyfriend and be able to hold his hand in public. "But you could go to this one alone - I'll still come to L.A. with you - and then once we've both met each other's families and they're all settled, then you can decide what you want to do."

A scathing retort is on his lips before Alex can even think about it, and he abruptly yanks himself back from the edge, his hands fisted on the table. _Fuck_. He knows he's on the stubborn side, ready to go too far to an extreme just to prove that he can. But this is Luke talking. If Alex won't listen to his lover's counsel, then who in the world is worth listening to? He blows out a careful breath and relaxes, linking his left hand with Luke's right. Stroking his thumb over the ring he's just put there. "Let's go to bed." They can sort out this other shit later.

"Okay," Luke nods, smiling. "I'm exhausted," he says, yawning a little, covering his mouth with his other hand, just the smallest sparkle in his eye giving away the game.

"Aww, poor baby. They've been working you so hard," Alex says, standing up and leading Luke over to their bed, where he pulls off the sweater he wore this evening against the winter chill. Then he slides his hands under Luke's shirt, stroking over warm bare skin, and can't help but smile. "Let me see if I can help you get to sleep."

Luke moans softly as Alex's hands move over him, his eyes flickering over his sir's bare skin. Stunned, as always, by how incredibly hot his lover is. "Yes, please..."

Alex draws Luke's shirt off and tosses it to the floor, then leans down to lick over the pulse beating madly in his boy's throat. "You always taste so good," he whispers, sliding his hands down to cup Luke's ass and pull him in tight.

Luke moans, cock jerking between them and he tilts his head back, baring his throat even more, his hands sliding over Alex's chest, fingers caressing his nipples.

Shivering with response, Alex scrapes his teeth along the column of Luke's throat. "Soon," he says softly, dragging his fingernails lightly over his lover's shoulderblades. "Soon, I'm really going to mark you." With Luke in between films, he'll finally be able to, for real.

"Oh, god, I want that so much," Luke responds, every bone in his body _aching_ for it. "I want you to hurt me and mark me and not have to hold back," he whispers, hands dropping to Alex's jeans, tugging them open.

Alex groans, lust twisting him up in knots in an instant. He pushes Luke back onto the bed, immediately climbing on top and shoving his lover's hand into his jeans.

Wrapping his hand around Alex's cock, Luke strokes, working his sir to full hardness. "Fuck me, please, sir," he begs, moaning softly. "Use your boy for your pleasure."

" _My_ boy," Alex growls in agreement, then forces himself to pull back and get undressed the rest of the way. "My boy better get fucking naked, or I'll just jack off on him and leave him wanting."

Luke sheds his jeans and his socks in record time then lies back, his eyes locked on his sir, his cock straining, rigid and leaking, against his belly.

"You feel motivated, huh?" Alex teases with a grin, then dips down to take Luke's cock into his mouth, sucking on his erection with long smooth pulls.

"Always," Luke teases back then cries out softly, his hands going to Alex's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. "Oh, god, sir..."

Hungry for his boy's cock in a way he's never been for any other man's, Alex takes him in again and again. And he slips one hand beneath Luke to curl around the curve of his ass, two long fingers pushing inside his slick heat.

Luke shudders, crying out more sharply as he's penetrated. Torn between fingers and mouth, he shifts, hips rocking shamelessly between both. "Please, oh, god, please, sir..."

It's so damn hard to back off when it sounds like Luke is close to losing control. But tonight... tonight Alex needs them to come together. He kneels up between his lover's thighs and then pushes just inside, rocking deeper into Luke with achingly slow motions.

"Oh, yes," Luke moans, spreading his legs wider, offering himself up. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good..."

Bracing on his elbows, Alex leans down and licks at one of Luke's nipples, circling it with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He keeps the pace slow, still not fully seated but drawing out and savouring the easy glide inside, Luke's body accepting him and welcoming him home.

It's both too slow and absolutely perfect and Luke whimpers, his body aching, his hands roaming over his sir, touching Alex wherever he can. "Oh, god, yes. I need you so much..."

A few months ago, those words - _I need you_ \- would have set alarms blaring through Alex's mind, warnings him not to get in too deep, not to believe a sentiment that's fucking impossible. Now, though, he melts just a little, hearing the emotion behind Luke's words and aching to trust in him. To trust in this man who's told him _yes_. "More," he whispers, gently biting his way over Luke's shoulder. "I need more."

"I love you," Luke whispers, twisting his head so he can get his mouth on Alex's, kissing him deeply. "I love you so much." Licking between his lips, biting at them, arching up to take his cock again and again. "You're everything to me and I'm yours. All of me. _Yours_."

Alex shuts his eyes and winces, sharp shards of emotion stabbing through him. With a strangled moan he at last buries his cock to the hilt in Luke's body. He tangles his fingers in his lover's hair like he'll never fucking let go, kissing him again and again.

Luke cries out, the sound lost in Alex's mouth, his legs curling around Alex's hips, urging him still deeper. "Yes, please..." he moans, clutching at his lover's shoulders, moving with him. "Please, oh, god, please..."

The bedsprings squeak, slowly, relentlessly as Alex drives into his lover, his _partner_ , each slide inside a deeper claiming. "Mine," he whispers, sucking lightly at Luke's throat and trying desperately to keep himself from leaving marks. "I love you. I need you."

"You've got me," Luke whispers, his cock slicking their skin with precome. "I'm yours. I don't want you to ever let me go." Hands sliding down Alex's back to cup his cheeks, pull him deeper, take him _in_. Desperation slowly increasing. "Please..."

"Yes. Touch yourself," Alex orders, nibbling gently at the tender underside of Luke's jaw. "Come with me."

Sliding his hand between them, fingers wrapped around his already-slick flesh, Luke cries out, body tightening, hole clamping down instantly, his orgasm slamming through him.

Alex groans and lets go the moment Luke's muscles tighten even further, clutching at his cock and dragging him over the edge. He gasps for breath, then finds Luke's lips with his, pouring a heady surge of emotion into his boy. All the devotion he's still not quite comfortable claiming aloud.

Luke smothers his cries in Alex's mouth, one arm wrapped around his lover's shoulders while his other hand works his cock through every last aftershock, his body clenching around Alex's cock again and again, pulling every last drop from him.

 _Mine_ , Alex thinks, like he has so many times before. But tonight... tonight the concept feels a little less desperate, a little more comforting. Like maybe it's something he doesn't have to keep proving, because instead it just _is_. He lifts Luke's right hand to his lips, kissing the heavy platinum ring on his boy's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luke whispers, his eyes filling with tears, but he doesn't care for once. Doesn't feel the least bit self-conscious. "You make me so happy."

Alex smiles crookedly, then eases out of Luke's body. He ignores the mess between them and pulls his lover to sprawl against his chest, cradled in his arms.

"I hope you realize I'm not moving," Luke murmurs, pressing a kiss to Alex's chest.

"Not ever," Alex agrees with a smile, and reaches to shut off the light switch.  



End file.
